


Dont Cry For Me Argentina, 'Cause I Know It's Hard

by damnsonthesebwantsome



Series: Don't Cry For Me Argentina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I don't like this chapter but here we are, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Graduation, the next one's gonna be lit af, why is tagging so much more fun than actually writing the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsonthesebwantsome/pseuds/damnsonthesebwantsome
Summary: Go read the first part before you read this, it'll hit differently.Being apart is hard as shit.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Don't Cry For Me Argentina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103261
Kudos: 10





	Dont Cry For Me Argentina, 'Cause I Know It's Hard

He was exhausted.

Actually- no, scratch that.

He wanted to _die._

And everything that was going on lately just proved, that miss Death was pretty much standing right in his front door.

Don’t get him wrong, Argentina was amazing. New team, fresh environment, air smelling like bright future, everything was absolutely great.

Except the constant loneliness, 10 hours of boredom during every single fucking day, because for how long can you train or walk around town, plus, his knee was being a bitch once again (Oikawa didn’t know if it was his paranoia kicking in or did it literally start swelling), and thoughts, so many fucking thoughts. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, everybody in Argentina is beyond incredible, but he still couldn’t help, but hope that maybe, just _maybe_ he’ll be seen as a genius, a prodigy, someone worth the attention and recognition, but he was… Just Oikawa Tooru. Nothing more, nothing less. He hated himself for feeling that way, but the _jealousy_ , the _longing_ , the _want_ that crept inside of him, every time he saw his new teammates, sometimes made him feel physically sick. On those days he found himself fall into this spiral of obsessive, auto-destructive training, which just made him hate himself even more than normally. He was an ignorant, selfish piece of shit and he couldn’t push himself to change his way of thinking. Also, missing his boyfriend did not help.

„ _Only if Iwa-chan was here…_ ” he thought to himself and let out an exhausted sigh. If Iwaizumi was there, everything would be better. Hajime would see right through him, help him recover from every mental breakdown, and in the end he would call him a damn idiot for worrying about ridiculous things like that.

But telling him that Tooru misses him and wishes for him to be there, in Argentina, would be just cruel, unfair. It’s not easy, for neither of them and Oikawa decided that he will not place that burden on Hajime’s shoulders. He had enough problems on his own and dealing with all of this, while being like a million miles away just isn’t possible, it would simply destroy him.

Oikawa groaned and hid his face in his hands. He was having a crisis, one out of many, and at least he was aware of that, which was the only thing keeping him away from getting drunk and crying in the bathtub with his clothes on until 4 am.

Right now it was around 11 pm and Tooru was sitting at his desk, with volleyball magazines lying around and his laptop open, waiting for Iwa-chan to call (was it his lunch break? Or does he maybe have this day off? He couldn’t bring himself to figure this out).

The sound of an incoming call from his computer made him jump, like it was too loud for the pathetic hole he decided to keep himself in. He laughed bitterly at his dramatic thoughts and answered.

-Hello, Iwa-chaaaan!- he shouted, putting a fake smile on his pale, tired face.

Iwaizumi look at him with a fond smile.

-Sorry I didn’t call earlier. „Having a day off” apparently means for them „doing extra work but at least you don’t have to sit through the lecture”. I hope you don’t mind me doing these exercises while talking to you? I really wanna get it done as quickly as possible.

Oikawa looked at Iwa’s frustrated face and it made his heart melt.

-Of course I don’t mind, Iwa-chan. It’s fine.

-Great. Maybe you’re not such big of a prick after all- Hajime winked at him.

Tooru couldn’t force himself to get offended by the insult and just let out a quiet chuckle.

Hajime looked at him and furrowed his brows.

-Okay, what’s wrong?

-What?

-You didn’t react to me calling you a prick. You always make big deal out of me offending you. What’s going on?

Oikawa laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

-I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Iwaizumi pushed his university work away and fully turned his attention to Tooru, with an irritated expression on his face.

-Cut this shit out. Talk.

So he started talking.

It was a long, messy monologue. He told him everything. Absolutely every single fucking thing and was too caught up in his feelings to be guilty about throwing this weight to his face. He started crying somewhere along the way, choked up on sobs and most of the things he was saying turned into pathetic wails. This whole thing made him realize how bad he really felt and it was terrifying how not okay he actually was. Finally, Oikawa finished his chaotic speech and turned his gaze to his hands, not looking at Iwaizumi even once throughout his monologue. Broken and ashamed, that’s what he was.

-Tooru.

Oikawa shook his head.

-Tooru, look at me. Please, just look at me.

So he looked at him and was a hundred percent sure that he does not deserve Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwa had a small, sad smile on his face, his arms stretched towards the screen, as if he wanted to grab his face.

-Im sorry…

-No. _No-_ Hajime cut him off.-Don’t do that. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. I told you this so many times, don’t you _dare_ apologize for what you feel. Nothing of this is your fault.I should kick your ass right now for not telling me all of this earlier, but at the same time I want to punch myself in the face for not noticing it as soon as something wrong started to happen. I guess we’re both just fucking oblivious.

Oikawa chuckled quietly.

-Yeah, we really are quite a team- he murmured, wiping the tears of his face.

-But in all seriousness, I know about this little challenge of yours, not telling me about your problems, because you don’t want to guilt trip me or whatever.

Tooru looked at him, confused.

-Wait, what…

-I’m not stupid. I know you. I want you to tell me about every single thing you have in mind. I mean, as long as you want me to now, I totally respect your privacy, you know that, just… Don’t force yourself to hide something from me. I love you and I want to take care of you, even when we’re apart. _Especially_ when we’re apart.

Oikawa once again felt tears coming to his eyes.

-It’s just so hard, Iwa…

-I know, baby, that’s why you need to stop being an idiot and let me go through all of this with you.

Tooru let out a laugh.

-It always amazes me how you’re able to put pet names and insults in one sentence, and it still sounds romantic.

-See, it’s one of my superpowers- said Hajime, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

-I have no idea what had gotten into you today, but I guess it works- Oikawa laughed again, as he felt the huge weight leaving his chest.

Iwaizumi chuckled slightly, but a second later he looked at his boyfriend with a serious expression.

-And about your knee…

Tooru rolled his eyes.

-God, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.

-Shut up. Don’t go on runs twice a day, freeze it, do your muscle exercises and don’t train like a fucking maniac, unless you want to retire at 25.

-Yes, _daddy._

 _-_ Oh, we are not going there today- Hajime answered in this very, very low voice, that always sent shivers down Oikawa’s spine.-Anyways, I’m happy you’re not crying in the bathtub again.

-Hey, that was one time!

-That I know of.

-…Okay, fair.

They sat in a pleasant silence for a while.

-Are you’re feeling better?

-Yeah, a bit- he let Iwaizumi see his soft smile.-Although you actually being here with me would make it, like, a million times better.

Hajime let out a frustrated sigh.

-I knoooow, you have no idea how much I’d love to be there with your annoying ass.

-Hey, mean!

The shorter man laughed.

-Now, that’s what we like to see.

-You did this on purpose…- mumbled Oikawa with a pout.

-Of course. And it worked.

-I hate you, Iwa-chan.

-Not true.

-…Fine.

***

He was pacing around his room for so long now, Tooru wouldn’t be surprised if he actually fell through the floor to the living room.

-And there’s this fucking bitch, who suddenly decides she’s not gonna take students in! Then, I find out she fired me, because her damn niece needed my place! And I’m out there, left with absolutely nothing, while the exams, which I can’t take without completing the fucking course, are next month!- exclaimed Iwaizumi and smashed his hand on the desk.

-Okay, Iwa, first of all, you need to calm down- said Oikawa softly and leaned closer to the laptop.

Hajime took a few deep breaths and sat down.

-I’m just so done with the fact, that I’m working my ass off, doing a bunch of extra work that I don’t have to do, but I want to, because I actually like this thing and still getting my ass kicked!- he sighed deeply, hiding his face in his hands.

Tooru looked at him, trying to figure out the best solution for this situation. It was hard- very hard, but there wasn’t anything in this world they couldn’t handle, right?

-Let’s see… Maybe you could ask Tanaka?

Iwaizumi looked at him, confused.

-As in Karasuno Tanaka?

-Yeah! His studying to be a personal trainer, he might know some places where you could finish your course. It won’t hurt to try.

-That sounds good… I just need to get his phone number.

-Don’t worry about it. My sister knows Saeko, she’ll get it for you. I’m texting her right now- Tooru, grabbed his phone, exchanged a few messages with his sister and sent Tanaka’s number to his boyfriend, hoping Ryuunosuke will agree to help.

-It’s already pretty late, but I’ll definitely call him tomorrow. Thank you for that, I have no idea how I’d survive without you.

-I’m pretty great, I know.

Hajime chuckled and shook his head.

-Sorry for that, I think I’m going through a weaker time in my life.

-Don’t apologize, it’s absolutely normal. You can’t go at a 100% all the time. Remember to get some sleep and don’t forget to eat. You’re a quick learner, you don’t need to constantly pull all-nighters, your brain also needs to rest. You’ll be fine, I promise.

Iwaizumi nodded and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Oikawa looked at him and couldn’t help but think how hard his boyfriend is trying to go forward, despite all the difficulties he’s still doing his best, and Tooru really wished he could hold him close, instead of pointlessly grabbing the screen.

***

-You can’t fucking blame me for this!

-Well, you constantly point out I never call you often enough, and then you always hide behind you damn exams!

-I have to pass them! It’s my future!

-And I have to get along with my teammates in order to win the games!

Silence washed over them, tension so thick you could easily cut it with knife, despite all the miles that kept them apart.

_„It’s fine. It’s just a stupid argument, everything’s going to be okay."_

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi taking a deep breath and clearing his throat.

-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I’m extremely stressed and I just miss you… Fuck, I’m not trying to make excuses, it’s just… I didn’t mean any of it, okay? You’re doing an amazing job, making sure the team’s all together.

Tooru looked at his man and nodded slightly, but still kept a serious expression on his face.

-I know, I understand. But instead of getting frustrated and taking all of it out on me, just talk to me, _tell me_ when something’s wrong.

-You’re right, I’m sorry…

-I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have pointed out your exams. I know you’re trying really hard to get them right.

Hajime shook his head and laughed quietly.

-Jesus, that was intense.

Oikawa smiled slightly, feeling the weight of anxiety slowly leaving his shoulders.

-The good thing is, you’re actually keeping it open about what you’re feeling. Back in high school, you’d yell at me for even asking if everything’s okay.

-Oh, shut up- scoffed Hajime, faint blush creeping on his cheeks.-I don’t even know what I’m feeling half of the time.

-Don’t worry, me neither.

After apologizing a few more times and assuring eachother that everything’s okay, they decided to end the call for today, as the Internet connection started visibly failing.

Another „I love you” later, Oikawa was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about how long will he be able to live like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming up soon.   
> i was in a bad mood when i wrote this sorry lol


End file.
